Sympathy With The Enemy
by Saint Ann
Summary: Draco's lonely, homeless, with hunger and confuse of how he end up like this. But someone shows some sympathy to him, who's lovely soul could that be? DMGW
1. Another Long Day

**Sympathy With The Enemy**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 1: ****"Another Long Day"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own J.K.'s magic world of Harry Potter neither the characters you know by it, the ones you don't know are obviously mine.**

**A/N Hello! This will be my second story or if you count "Ride of Your Life", my third story about the best freaking couple EVA (although after reading DH, that might as well change into another fire/ice couple...oh, you'll see later who I'm talking about...working on a good story for them :P ) Draco & Ginny! Woot! Woot! I made this story after one of my fave songs "Sympathy" by the Goo Goo Dolls, so that's my inspiration and obviously will post on each chapter a piece of the lyrics and you'll see the story perfectly fits with it! (I think...) lol! Well, to not keep you all waiting; I'll let you start reading this new lovely story I made! :D Enjoy!**

**(Note: This story was written before book 7 came out, so obviously some OOC will be in it, just a warning mind you.)**

**Summary: Draco's lonely, homeless, with hunger and confuse of how he end up like this. But someone shows some sympathy to him, who's lovely soul could that be?**

* * *

_"Stranger than your sympathy_

_This is my apology_

_I'm killing myself from the inside out_

_And all my fears have push you out"_

* * *

"Healer Weasley, we need you in room 409. Healer Weasley, we need you in room 409..."

H. Ginevra Weasley ran to the elevator and pressed the 4th floor. "Come on, come on..." she said under her breath while pressing the 4th floor buttom impatiently.

Finally, the doors of the elevator opened in the 4th floor and she ran directly to room 409.

"What's wrong?!"

"We're losing him! He won't stop bleeding!"

"Do you know the curse?!"

"No mam, I don't!"

"Does anybody here knows the ruddy curse for, goodness's sake?!"

"Nobody knows or has any idea what kind of curse would of cause this!"

"Okay, allright...think Ginny...think..." she stared at her patient for a whole minute; then, she opened her eyes very wide.

"Hasn't anybody in here thought that this could be some 'dark magic' curse?"

Everybody went silent.

"But Healer Weasley, you won't think somebody in their right minds could have the guts and be so evil to perform such atrocity?!"

"Anyone nurse Brown, it could be anyone. You-Know-Who's gone, but that doesn't mean evil's vanished from this planet...there's still some very bad wizards and witches out there..." Ginny said and then with the tip of her wand, tapped the patient's wounds as she started to perform some countercurses under her breath until she finally saw the opened wounds her patient had on his cheek, slowly knitted themselves. She repeated the countercurses a few times more until he was no longer losing blood.

"There you go, just give him this potion and he'll be good in no time" Ginny handed nurse Brown a small vial and smiled at her. "Call me if anything happens, okay?"

"Okay, thank you Ginny!" Lavender smiled back as she took the vial and put it in her robes pocket safely.

"Healer Weasley, we need you in room 219. Healer Weasley, we need you in room 219..."

_"This is gonna be another looong day..."_ Ginny sighed as she walked out of the room, toward the elevator once again.

**To Be Continue...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N Yes! First chapter done! A bit short for my liking but o well...**


	2. Finally, It's Over

**Sympathy With The Enemy**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 2: ****"Finally, It's Over"**

**A/N Hullo! Second chapter! I'm keeping my promise of updating daily :D Woot! Let's see if I keep it up! :P I'll do my best, but anyways, enjoy!**

**Summary: Draco's lonely, homeless, with hunger and confuse of how he end up like this. But someone shows some sympathy to him, who's lovely soul could that be?**

* * *

_"And I wish for things that I don't need_

_All I wanted_

_And what I chase won't set me free_

_All I wanted"_

* * *

Ginny sighed as she opened her locker in the Healer's Room.

"You're finally done?!"

Ginny turned around to see Healer Loretta Madison, Ginny's best mate and "partner in crime".

"Yes, I'm done! Now, it's me and two whole months of vacations!" Ginny grinned.

"You know what that means, matey...?" she grinned back at Ginny.

"Oh no! Loretta, not tomorrow or the day after! I need some time to relax and clean up a bit my flat. It's a mess I tell you! Merlin keeps dissapearing under my black knickers...I got a huge mountain in the couch!"

"Poor cat!" Loretta laughed. "So, when then?! We need to plan so it's fit to my schedule!"

"Oh? Do I smell guys and love in the air?" Ginny said in a mock tone.

"Yes, and it's actually a _guy_, not _guys_. His name is Robert!"

"What happened to Dennis?"

"Oh honey, that is sooo last month! No, you got to see Robert! He's so gorgeous and funny, and--"

" 'Good in bed, lovely eyes and a smile to melt for...oh, did I mentioned he was good in bed?' " Ginny finished in a know-it-all expression.

"Do I _really _say that everytime I meet a new guy?"

Ginny gets closer to Loretta's ear.

"_Everytime_" she whispered.

"Blimey, I need a new line..."

Ginny laughed.

"Is that all you think about?! Sex?! Sex?! And a bit more of sex?! You're so predictable..." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I don't think about sex all the time!" Loretta said indignatly.

"Oh yeah?! Tell me just one moment where you haven't think, speak or done something that doesn't have to do with sex!"

"Oh yeah?! I got plenty! Loads actually! There's...there's...there was this time...can I have more time to think about it?"

"Merlin's beard, Loretta!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Loretta laughed.

"Well, I got to get myself going, talk to you later..." Ginny hugged her.

"Okay, see ya mate! Take care!" Loretta smiled. "I'll talk to you by the floo network, if you got any time!

"Lori, I always have time for you!" Ginny laughed.

"Sure you do!" Loretta laughed. "Love ya, see ya!"

"Bye!" Ginny waved as she walked out of the Locker/Pantry Room.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N Many thanks and credits to my first reviewer Anzu Saotome, as a reply to your review:**

**1) Thank you, I know this is a bit over used kind of idea but I say "Every good idea, comes from another one" PLUS story's just starting, isn't it? How do you know what's gonna happen? Huh? ;) If you think that man's Draco, answer's NO he isn't! :P**

**2) You're right, it should never be that short, but I found out it was that lenght until I wrote it on the computer since I had it already written on my notebook, I actually have the whole story finished on a notebook. I've just got the time enough to start uploading it to so I can't change it 'cause it flows perfectly with the story.**

**3) Goo Goo Dolls rocks! :P**

**4) And finally, here's an update and be sure to check out the next chapter soon (probably tomorrow) :D Thanks again!**


	3. Poorness and Loneliness Got Me

**Sympathy With The Enemy**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 3: ****"Poorness and Loneliness Got Me"**

**A/N Here I am again! It seems I'm keeping my promise of updating daily, so far so good...well then, enjoy this chapter!**

**Summary: Draco's lonely, homeless, with hunger and confuse of how he end up like this. But someone shows some sympathy to him, who's lovely soul could that be?**

* * *

_"And I get scared _

_But I'm not crawling on my kness_

_Oh yeah_

_Everything's so wrong, yeah_

_Everything's so wrong, yeah_

_Where the hell did I think I was?"_

As soon as she was out of St. Mungo's, Ginny apparated near the flats where she lived. She wanted to buy some groceries first before she got back home. She took out a parchment with her grocery list.

"Let's see...we need some carrots, pumpkin juice, rice, sugar, eggs and milk"

---

"Is that everything, miss?"

"Yes"

"That'll be fifteen sickles and two knuts"

"Here you go..."

"Thank you, come again!"

"_Locomotor groceries_, I will..." Ginny smiled as she walked out of Ben Broke's Food Market. "...Definetly not be coming back! Geez...I got to find myself a less expensive place to buy food or I'll end up living in the streets!"

Ginny was getting near her flat but, she must pass first through a street she didn't like much. She hugged herself and sighed deeply as she looked around her, trying to stay alert just in case. Suddenly, she heard something coming from an alley to her left side; she walked inside the alley and saw three figures kicking something or someone...she wasn't sure 'cause it was very dark and there was no movement. But then, a grunt was heard and she now knew it was definetly "a someone" lying on the ground.

Then she saw to her horror, as one of the figures pointed something at the person lying on the floor...a wand; and performed a curse she wasn't aware of but nevertheless sent chills up her spine.

"_Sectumsempra!!!_" red light came out of the tip of the wand.

Ginny opened her eyes wide as the person on the floor started to jerk and make horrible noises.

"Hey!" Ginny raised her wand. "_Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!_"

The three figures fell backwards and collapsed into the ground.

"What do you think you punks are doing?! Get the bloody hell out of here and mess with someone who at least can defend himself!"

The three teenagers had nothing smart to reply to her and ran out of there as fast as they could. Ginny ran to the homeless man but was a bit difficult to find him since it still was very dark, until she finally reached the spot where the man was lying motionless.

"Merlin's beard! Are you allright?!" Ginny tried to reach him and touched his cheek. The man looked at her and she inmediatly knew he was staring at her 'cause the only thing she could see was the twinkle in his eyes, they were so translucent between that bushy beard.

She felt his cheek wet, but she knew it wasn't tears because it felt kind of "oily".

"Blood..." Ginny gasped. "We need to get you out of here, come on" Ginny lifted him up with facility, he was so thin and weak.

Finally, they were in Gnny's flat; she opened her door. "_Finite Encantatem_!" she let the groceries fall in the kitchen counter and went straight to her room.

"Come on, here we go" she laid him in her bed.

She gently helped him lift his legs up on the bed and his head on one of her pillows. "There"

She slowly examinated the injuries and all the blood coming from his face and chest. She walked to her loo in search of a washstand and a sponge; she filled the washstand with water and started to take off with the sponge all the dry blood in his face just to be replaced by new one.

Ginny looked at his face for a second.

"Could it be?! No, it can't be the same curse...not again!"

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N Woot! I finally finished!!! Next chappie, tomorrow with no doubt:P**

**Credits**

**Anzu Saotome- LOL! You'll see that as the chapters pass by and the story progresses, so will the lenght of the chapters! ;D It'll be worth it...you'll see :) (I hope...I trust myself too much XD lol!)**

**Nidawi- Vally:D Yay! hugs And here you are once againsighs giving me the lit rant XD lol! I'm not saying me don't likey :P you know I've always loved your opinions and advices but please let me get this by my own sensei, please:P You'll see why they're like that...or apparently it's working 'cause Anzu's going mad about updates and I'm just starting this story! Lol! So it's working! X ) Welcome back:D**


	4. Have I Seen You Before?

**Sympathy With The Enemy**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 4: ****"Have I Seen You Before?"**

**A/N Woot! Fourth chapter! I personally LOVE this chapter! It's one of my faves! So, go ahead and read it and see why I like it so much:P **

**Summary: Draco's lonely, homeless, with hunger and confuse of how he end up like this. But someone shows some sympathy to him, who's lovely soul could that be?**

* * *

_"Stranger than your sympathy_

_I take this things so I don't feel_

_I'm killing myself from the inside out_

_And now my head's been fill with doubt..."_

He opened his eyes and looked around just to see an unknown room. He looked confused and weak; as he grunted when he tried to move.

"What the--?! Where the bloody hell...am...I...?" He lowered his voice as he looked at his right side. In a sitting chair, a young woman with red hair, white skin as porcelain and freckles in every inch of exposed flesh on her face and body; was sleeping soundlessly. He stared deeply at her face.

"Have I seen you before...?" he asked himself in a whisper.

Without knowing or having a clue of what the bloody hell he was doing, he slowly let his eyes drop down to her neck where he could see her milky skin; he licked his lips absently.He let his eyes drop a few more inches down to her white blouse, where the two first buttoms were undone and you could clearly see her white bra and cleavage.

A sudden hunger erupted from the very pit of his stomach, a desire to want her...to just stand in front of her, kiss her hungrily, snapped open her blouse and just let everything go with the flow.

He woke up from his day dream when the young woman started to move in her sleep and he quickly pretended to be asleep.

Ginny opened slowly her eyes to see that the stranger was still asleep; she sighed softly, stood up and walked to the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and took a nice hot shower. When Ginny finished, she looked down at her patient; after a long night of healing, dry blood was still on his face. She once again filled the washstand with water, took the sponge and sat beside the stranger.

She tried to shove away the locks of hair on his eyes and stared at him with a smile.

"I guess we need to get rid of all this hair, don't you think?" Ginny said softly as she raised her wand and pointed the tip of it to his face. She performed in a murmur the countercurse of "facial hair" and both mustashe and beard were gone.

Ginny opened wide her eyes and gasped.

"I know you! I know I do...where have I seen you?! You're much skinnier, but the face...your face's so familiar..." Ginny touched with her fingertips his cheek, and the stranger decided then that it was time to stop pretending to be asleep and opened his eyes.

Now, at last they both looked into each other's eyes.

Her chocolate brown eyes met his icy blue/gray eyes and the past worked their memories out.

He was the first one to break the silence as he let out a chuckle.

"Well, what do you know?! If it isn't the "Weasel" girl..." he smirked, that smirk that only one person could do...and she quickly knew who he was...she now knew who her patient was...this "stranger" living in the streets...who smelled as bad as his attitude; just like she remembered...

"Merlin's beard! It can't be true! Draco Malfoy?!"

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N Yay! I'm done with this one! Onward to next chapter! Pretty soon... :D**

**Credits**

**Anzu Saotome- Lol! Here's the update. Hope you like it!**

**smmrrox- Hey! I'm glad you're here! Thank you very much! I try I try! XD Oh! Do you have any updates of your story??? Oo Oh gosh! I must go and find out! -runs to your ff profile-**


	5. Leave It In The Past

**Sympathy With The Enemy**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 5: ****"Leave It In The Past"**

**A/N Woot! Woot! People this is IT I think from this one and on, the chapters will start getting longer! P Hehehe, yay! I know you're happy! Woohoo! I'm not ''...nah! just kid! XD**

**Summary: Draco's lonely, homeless, with hunger and confuse of how he end up like this. But someone shows some sympathy to him, who's lovely soul could that be?**

* * *

_"We try to leave the life you choose_

_All I wanted_

_When all your love's run out of you_

_All I wanted"_

"Draco?! It can't be you?! I thought! They think you're dead! You know, after what happened..."

"Well as you can see, I'm alive...bet you'd love I wasn't..."

"That's not true! I mean...even though when we were in Hogwarts you acted like a git...I dare not wish for anyone's death...even yours if you don't believe me. I think...that we all deserve a second chance, and maybe this one's yours. Only Merlin knows why you're still here..."

But Draco only stared at her as if she was mad and laughed.

"You sure haven't change...weaslette. You're still that stupid little girl I met twelve years ago...the difference is you've grown...maybe a little too much in some places for your own good..." Draco slowly looked down at her chest where her now blue blouse had yet again, the first two buttoms undone. "But that doesn't mean I'm complaining..."

Ginny realized this and quickly buttoned her blouse as she cleared her throat and blushed while she said, looking embarassed.

"I thought...that...all that happened to your...your mother..."

"Don't...you dare..._talk_ about_ her_...you're not _good_ enough to talk about my mother..." Draco said in a menacing whisper as he stared deeply at Ginny with hatred.

But Ginny could see that behind that hatred was the look of hurt and sadness.

"I...um...I'm sorry, Draco...I--"

"Never mind...just...shut up..."

And Ginny did, she walked to the bathroom drawer, took a towel and threw it at him.

"Here...take a long hot bath...I bet you're hungry, there's lasagna from yesterday and some pumpkin juice or you can prepare yourself a sandwich, whatever you want. I'll be just a few blocks away from here buying you some new robes...I'll be right back...you just, make yourself at home...see ya in a few..." Ginny closed the door behind her.

"Home..." Draco said quietly.

---

Ginny entered the flat and what she saw was too amazing for her to believe. All her clothes, the ones in her couch, were all gone and instead was Merlin purring softly as he bathe himself. The whole common room was completly clean.

"Draco?" Ginny said with disbelief.

She opened her bedroom door.

"Dra--" she was cut off by the scene in front of her.

There, he stood...Draco Malfoy...completly naked, drying his hair that was now cut off like he always used to have it.

"My, my! Weaslette, don't you ever knock?! Didn't your parents teach you at least any good manners?!"

"They did, actually...besides, this_ is _my bloody room..." Ginny said without looking at him.

"Oh, my apologies...I was just making myself at _home_...like you clearly said to me..." Draco sneered in an innocent yet, sarcastic tone.

"Ugh! Just...get dress, please! I don't want the neightbors throwing up because of you!" she threw the bag that contained his new robes at him and closed the door behind her.

Ginny walked to the kitchen to get some pumpkin juice for herself, but suddenly the fire on the chimney grew.

"Psst! Ginevra Weasley! Are you there?!"

Ginny jumped a little scared and walked to the common room. She was relief to see, that instead of her mum's face taking over the fireplace was Loretta's, grinning at her.

"Oh, it's you Loretta...I thought it was mum"

Loretta laughed. "No, are you in trouble again?!"

"No, it's not that! It's because I've been so busy at St. Mungo's, that I haven't got time to visit her"

'Oh! I see...so, how's your first day of your vacations?!"

"Oh Loretta! I've got loads to tell you!" Ginny sat in her couch as Merlin quickly curled himself on her lap as he purred and Ginny gently stroked him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Spit the guts, mate!"

"Hold on tight then. Okay, here goes..."

Ten minutes later, Loretta knew everything that happened yesterday and today.

"Draco Malfoy! Alive! And in your flat?! I can't believe it! The meanest...yet, hottess boy in Hogwarts?!"

Loretta studied in Hogwarts also; she was in Ginny's year but in Hufflepuff.

"I mean, Cedric Diggory was a hunky, but Draco! Ooh! He's bad! And that's what made all the girls drooled all over for him! Yet, he was very mean to you, by all the things you have told me he has done to you and your family..."

"Ugh! And he hasn't change! Not one bit! He's the same wickest git I've known for the past twelve years!"

"Hmm, yes indeed...and even though he's like that you still--"

"Don't! Even! Say it! Please! Do not remind me of my stupidity..."

Loretta gave a wicked smile but didn't say anything.

"Then again; you're a soft-hearted person, Ginny. That's why I like you so much. I'm...well...me, and you still hang out with me and think I'm not a waste of your time!"

"Because, you aren't Loretta!" Ginny smiled.

"That's so nice of you to say...I don't know why those gits you've been with can't see how special you are...especially Harry PooPoohead!"

Ginny laughed. "Don't call him that! He had his reasons to leave me...and I understood, he didn't want me to get hurt..."

"Well, yeah okay, clap clap for that. But did he tried to get back with you again after everythings was done?! No! He just left and Merlin knows where the bloody hell he's now!"

"Like I said, he had his reasons...and I respect them!"

"Whatever you say mate...well, I gotta leave ya; Robert's here! So, I'll talk to you later!"

"Allright then, have fun!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and try to sympathize with Malfoy. I don't know, maybe you'll touch his soft spot..." Loretta winked at her.

"Ha! That'll be the day! I'll try, though I have no idea where to start!"

Loretta laughed. "You'll find a way. See ya!"

"Bye"

And like that, Loretta's head vanished from the fire place. Ginny sighed and looked down at Merlin who was now meowing and looking in the direction of her room. She looked up to see Draco standing by the door frame, arms crossed in his chest, smirking at her. He had the green v-neck jumper and black pants with the black cloak she had bought for him and his hair all tossed backwards just like he always had it.

"Well?"

"Well...what?"

"You can start by saying thanks for cleaning your pigyard..."

Ginny tried to smile.

"Thank you for cleaning up my mess; even thought you didn't have to...I was gonna clean it up myself today anyways..."

"My pleasure...it wasn't that bad actually. I learned a few things about you I never thought from a weaslette like you...I never thought the little weaslette could have a _naughty_ side..." Draco smiled as he took his left hand infront of him to show a black thong.

Ginny gasped walked toward him and snatched the underwear from his hand.

"Ugh! You're so sick! You disgust me! I don't know how I'm gonna tolerate you!"

"You don't have to...you didn't have to help me! You can just throw me out of here whenever you want to, this is your home..."

Ginny turned to him and looked at him with sincerity.

"Do you have somewhere to go? Some place to live?" she said in a soft voice that cut right through Draco as he now stared at her in confusion.

"_Her eyes...her eyes tells me something..._" he thought but instead said "No..." as he gulped and tried to change his stare to something else.

"Then, there's nothing else to discuss...you can stay here...as long as you want..." she turned around.

"Why are you doing this?! Why are you helping me?!"

But Ginny didn't answered him and instead said.

"The couch turns into a bed, there's a pillow and some blankets in that closet over there" she pointed at the closet beside the bathroom door. "Try to get some sleep, you're still a little weak from the attack...your wounds had not sealed themselves completly yet...goodnight Draco..." she closed the door of her room behind her, leaving an even more confuse Draco standing infront of it.

Ginny threw herself in her bed, head on her pillow as she hugged the other one.

She sighed as she whispered to herself...

"I let you stay...I wanna help you, Draco...because I love you..."

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N O.O!!! Ooh! Merlin's pants! What a turn of events! Why was Draco in the streets? Why Draco doesn't want Ginny to talk about his mother? And the main question: What made Ginny fall in love with him??? All this answers find out in the next chapter!!! Maybe... ;P lol!**

**Credits**

**Anzu Saotome- Is this longer enough for you:P Lol!**

**Dracoginnylover24- Here's some more: )**

**Nidawi- Oh yes! I'm pumped! lol! Updating as soon as I can. Since I already have the story on a notebook, just editing a few things when I pass it on the computer and stuff...and well, you'll soon find out why Draco's like that :P Bye bye!**


	6. Is Not That Easy To Forget

**Sympathy With The Enemy**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 6: ****"Is Not That Easy To Forget"**

**A/N Yay! Another chapter! happy jig Enjoy!**

**Summary: Draco's lonely, homeless, with hunger and confuse of how he end up like this. But someone shows some sympathy to him, who's lovely soul could that be?**

* * *

_"And you can't see _

_When all your dreams are coming true_

_Oh yeah_

_It's easy to forget, yeah_

_When you choke on every rest, yeah_

_Who the hell did I think I was?"_

A month have passed since Ginny found that homeless stranger who happened to be Draco Malfoy, her archenemy. But now, she looked at him in a different way; maybe he wasn't her archenemy all along. Yes, he was mean to her. Yes, he was a prat who made fun of her family. Yes, he was a spoiled rich brat... but now that she thought about it, she never 'truly' came to hate him.

On the contrary, she pitied him. She always said people who thought they were better than others it's because on the inside they felt they were nothing of value. People who were mean to others it's because they never knew love. And that's what she thought was wrong with Draco; he felt tiny, he felt unloved, but most of all...he felt alone.

Now, she knew there was at least one person who spoiled him and truly loved him...just like Molly Weasley always said to her: "There's no greater love that can compare to any other, than the love of a mother to her child". And Merlin! She is so bloody right...

Even though her mum is the way she is, she breaths for her children, eats for her children, sleeps for her children...in conclusion: her mother lives for her children, and she knew (even though she never knew Narcissa well) that she cared for Draco. Her mum told her that Narcissa was a proud woman, always has been, but when she had Draco; another side of Narcissa was shown: the love of a mother's for her precious jewel, her child.

She spoiled him, bought him sweets, gave him everything he wanted. Everything was allright...until that tragic day...

Ginny sighed as she drank another sip of pumpkin juice.

"How life sometimes can turn...I wonder, when is he going to return...?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Ha! There he is!" Ginny stood from the sofa and opened the door.

"Hello there! What's up mate?!" a grinning Loretta hugged Ginny.

"Oh! It's you, Loretta!" Ginny returned the hug.

"Yes! It's me! Be happy! What?! Are you waiting for someone?" Loretta raised an eyebrown.

"No, I mean...I'm just--"

"Ginevra Weasley, you bad, bad girl! You can't do those things when you got company! By the way, where is him?! Where's Dra...? Oh...I understand now! He's the one you're waiting for!" Loretta said in a sing-song tone.

Ginny blushed and stuttered.

"No! I, I am not! I was just--"

"You don't have to play the innocent with me..." Loretta gave her a wicked smile.

"By the way, you left this the last time you stayed over..." Ginny trying to change the subject, threw her something.

Loretta gasped. "Oh my goodness! So it was here all along!"

"Yeah and next time, try not to leave your favorite black thong behind! It gives me bad reputation...Mr. Malfoy thought it was mine!"

Loretta burst out laughing.

"If only he knew you've never even wore one!"

"Ugh! I hate the muggles who created that! I could never wear something that's gonna be up my rear!"

"What are you saying?! They're comfortable! You can't even feel them! You only say that because you've never wore one!"

"Ugh! And I never will!!!" Ginny shuddered as she made a funny disgusted face and Loretta laughed until tears came out of her eyes.

"Merlin's beard, Ginny! You're so funny!" Loretta said between giggles as she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand.

"I tried" Ginny smiled and did a raspberry. Both started to laugh until there was a knock.

"Coming!" Ginny walked to the door and opened it.

"About time woman!" Draco came inside with the groceries. "I was about to blast open that bloody door of yours if you hadn't finally decided to open it up!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You were knocking? I didn't hear you, my bad..."

"Of course you didn't! With your silly laughs, who would?!" Draco was once again, giving her attitude.

Ginny inhale and exhale as she tried to forget the way he talked to her just now and once again, changed the subject.

"You remember Loretta Madison, from our Hogwarts years...? She was in Hufflepuff, my year..." Ginny smiled as she presented Loretta to Draco.

Draco took a good look at the brunette young woman in front of him. Then, he smirked.

"Of course I remember her...I snogged her in my 5th year..." Draco said as he took her left hand and kissed the back of it. "It's a pleasure to see you again...Miss Madison..."

"Pleasure's all mine, Mister Malfoy" Loretta smiled flirtous.

Ginny stood there gaping at both of them as she tried to absorb the scene in front of her.

"Wait a second...you...snogged him?!!!" Ginny said still amazed.

"Mm-hmm, and I would be a liar if I deny what a wonderful kisser he is" Loretta winked at him.

"Unbelieveable! And I thought I've seen it all! Loretta, you never told me that!"

"Well, I was going to...but something stopped me from doing so, if you know what I mean..." Loretta winked at Ginny as she whispered it in her ear.

Ginny tried not to blush as she cleared her throat.

"Well, I'll see ya later mate, I got to get ready for a date with Robert...I think he's gonna propose!" Loretta said excited.

"Proposed?! Loretta, you've been going out with this guy for what? Two months?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, something like that...still! A girl can only hope..." Loretta shrugged her shoulders and Ginny shocked her head.

"Oh well, good luck then" Ginny hugged her.

"See ya" and like that, she was gone.

Ginny sighed and smiled at the crazy things her best friend says. Then, she realized Draco was staring at her. She stared at him...he had change a lot this past month, he's no longer skinny...you could say he was normal now, but with a few extra muscles since he's been doing exercises in a Quidditch field near Ginny's flat.

"What?" she was the one who broke up the silence.

Draco just shrugged and looked somewhere near the fireplace where Merlin was all curled up, asleep.

Where were you?" Ginny asked.

"Quidditch field"

"Again?! Don't you ever get tired?! Your muscles will burst! Give you're body a little bit of rest!"

"Instead of snarling at me...you should be saying thank you for buying you groceries!"

This time, Ginny couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you always so arrogant?! I've tried to be nice to you! I've put all my efforts to control myself from not shouting back at you! But no! You keep pushing it with your sneers and attitude! I mean, I know you were a git when we were young, but you're worse now! Is it because of what happened?! Is it?!"

Draco didn't reply.

"Well?! And, if it is that...why can't you just forget about it--?!"

"Never! I'll never forget how she died! And I'll never forgive myself for not doing anything!"

"Draco, there was nothing you could've done!"

"Yes there was! If only I was home a little bit earlier!"

"Even if you've arrived sooner or later, it was going to be the same! She's gone, Draco!"

"NO!" Draco ran to Ginny's bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Ginny sighed and sat on the sofa...

...As she was lying in the sofa, now turn into a bed and trying to get some sleep, she couldn't help herself wonder when...? When did it happened...? When did she started caring so much about him...?

As she wondered...her dreams told her when...when exactly did it happened...

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N O.O! Oh teh lordy LORD! XD Next chapter will have the whole history behind this couple, I promise!**

**Credits**

**Dracoginnylover24- Hahaha, you weren't expecting it? Well, that's good I guess...if you're not saying it in a very well hidden sarcastic way! XD lol!**

**Anzu Saotome- God, woman! What do you want me to write?! The Old Testament?! XD LOL! Here's another update with I think a good enough lenght! XD**

**Nidawi- LOL! Got your curiosity?! Huh?! I hit the jackpot! Lol! Um, you'll see what happened to Narcissa at least...as in for Lucius, the story never says it but he died in the hands of Voldy! D Yay! Lol! I'm so mean! XD And Molly's just fine! Lol! Actually, all Weasleys are! Ginny just didn't want a rant from her mum for not visiting as frequently as she would like to 'cause Ginny's working a lot and that's all! Still pump up so be ready for updates!**


	7. How Everything Started

**Sympathy With The Enemy**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 7: ****"How Everything Started"**

**A/N Well, with no further announcement, here's chapter 8th! The Chapter you've all been waiting for! The "one" chapter that will answer all your questions!!! Woot! Okay, I'll stop, go ahead and start reading! XD**

**Summary: Draco's lonely, homeless, with hunger and confuse of how he end up like this. But someone shows some sympathy to him, who's lovely soul could that be?**

* * *

_"Stranger than you sympathy_

_And all this thoughts you stole from me..."_

_Nine years ago..._

Fourteen-years-old Ginny was doing some homework in the library, when she over heard Draco Malfoy by the end of the table.

"...And Professor Marchbanks said I was very good at Charms so, I think that's another Outstanding for me...she also said with my potion skills I could become a great Healer, what do you think about that?! Me?! A healer?!" Draco made a face like "not-gonna-happen" and he, Pansy and his bullies started to laugh.

"Well, I got to get some sleep, I don't want bags under my eyes...good night" Pansy stood up and left.

Crabbe and Goyle stared at Draco.

:"Don't look at me like that! You may leave, if you want to!" Draco spatted.

Crabbe and Goyle didn't need to hear more and also left the library so that now Draco was all alone.

"Heh! Healer...that's what mum would like for me to become...a healer..."

Ginny looked at Draco from the corner of her eyes and opened them wide when she saw the most strange, yet gorgeous thing ever...Draco Malfoy was smiling...actually_ smiling_...

Ginny almost fainted right there by how beautiful he looked. It was like it wasn't him...

From that day on, Ginny saw Draco in a different way...a very different "non-Weasley" way...

Her dream of Draco suddenly changed into that one terrible day...the one that right now at the same time, was hunting her guest's dreams...

_Four years ago..._

"Come on! We got to move fast! There isn't much time!" nineteen-years-old Ginny ran as fast as she could toward the ruins where hundreds of wizard and witches manors once stood.

"Merlin's beard! This is a disaster! It's like the end of the world!" nineteen-years-old Loretta said in shocked.

"Search for survivors!" Ginny yelled at her team as they quickly moved forward and looked for any person who still breathed.

"Healer Weasley! There's one over here!"

Ginny ran toward the healer and looked down at a man in his thirties, Ginny checked his pulse.

"He's still alive! Accio potions handbag! Quickly! Give him this..." Ginny gave the healer a small vial containing an orange fluid.

"The lot of you! Keep looking for suvivors!" Ginny stood up and ran as fast as she could, looking for survivors until she got to the top of the hill where once stood a great manor. Now, the only thing standing was the gate and the twenty feet tall stones holding the sides of it. In the center of the gate on a huge crest, was carved the letter "M".

Ginny walked toward the ruins and looked around; nothing was there, she could only see mountains of burned bricks and woods. She kept walking, when suddenly she heard the sound of a cracking crystal; she looked down and realized, that she had stepped on something. A thirty by forty frame , but she couldn't see what was in it; she held it up and cleaned it with the palm of her hand.

She opened wide her eyes and gasped as she saw the faces of Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy staring back at her.

"This is...my God! This was the Malfoy Manor!" a sudden fear emerged from the pit of her stomach.

_What if 'he' was dead?! What if she finds him and it's too late?! _

Out of nowhere just like that, she started to desperatly run around the ruins looking everywhere...until...she saw something...

"Oh no..." Ginny whispered as she ran toward it.

"Please, don't be him..."

Finally, Ginny stopped and looked closely...she gasped...

"Oh my goodness...this can't be happening..."

In front of her, laid not Draco...but someone very close to him...Narcissa Malfoy...his mother...

Ginny took her burned wrist and checked for a pulse...

Nothing...

Ginny stood there, paralized...trying to swallow everything that was happening.

"He doesn't forgive...he doesn't forgive anyone...there's no love inside of him...he's pure evil...he isn't close of been the devil...he_ is _the devil..." Ginny sobbed as she stared at how peacefully Narcissa's face looked.

"She knew...she knew this would happen...she let herself die...she just...let herself die...to protect him..."

Suddenly, Ginny heard a loud "crack"; she turned around trembling, knowing who it was.

There he stood, a twenty-years-old Draco Malfoy holding a present. His eyes never blinking, always looking down...down at the lifeless body of his mother...

"M-mum..." Draco whispered as his eyes watered.

He dropped the present and knelt in front of her dead body.

"Mother!" he held her close to him. "No...this is not true...it's not true!" Draco whispered as he looked at his mother and caressed her cheek...her now cold cheek...

"Mother...please...stay with me! Mother! Please...don't leave me! No! Please! Don't! No...no...motheeer!!!" Draco yelled as tears came out of his eyes...

...In Ginny's bedroom, Draco sobbed as he screamed in his sleep.

"No! Mother! No!"

Ginny quickly opened the door and ran by his side.

"Draco...wake up...Draco..." Ginny shaked him.

"No! Please don't leave me alone! No...motheeer!!!" Draco sat on the bed as he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Draco...' Ginny sat on the bed.

"It was her birthday! It was her bloody birthday!" Draco yelled as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Draco...I..."

"She knew! I know she knew! Her eyes told me something was wrong! But she chose to lie to me! She said to me to buy her a nice gift! Why didn't I sensed it?! Why I didn't, when she hugged me and told me she was proud of me?! Why did she have to do that?! Why?!"

"Because she loved you, Draco! Because she loved you so much! She sacrificed herself so that you could live!" Ginny yelled, tears now falling from her eyes also.

"Then why she had to love me so much?! Why couldn't she just let me die with her?! Instead of leaving me here lost in this world?!" Draco sobbed.

Ginny got closer to him, her heart hurting.

"Draco...please...don't...don't cry...I don't like to see you cry..." Ginny cracked.

"I feel alone...I feel so alone without her..."

"Oh Draco...you're not alone..." and just like that, Ginny hugged him.

She embraced him so tight, like she never wanted to let go of him.

"You'll never be alone...as long as I live...you'll never be...shhh, don't cry..." Ginny whispered to him as he slowly stopped sobbing and hold on to her for dear life, like a helpless child.

"Shhh...there, there...everything's going to be allright...everything will be fine...I'm here with you..."

Slowly, Draco was completly calmed but still he didn't want to let go; afraid that Ginny would leave him...

"It's okay...I won't leave you..." Ginny smiled and whispered in his ear as she kissed his forehead.

Draco suddenly loosen up the firm grip and sat straight on the bed.

She stared at him and saw a tear on his cheek, making it's way down and closer to his mouth. Without thinking, she wiped away the tear with her thumb and let it passed all the way to the other corner of his mouth.

Draco looked at her more deeply as he just realized that she hadn't notice what she just did. Her thumb have felt so soft and soothing against his lips...

Without thinking and without taking his eyes off her, he slowly leaned closer to her face.

His hands alone found their way to rest on her neck.

Ginny only closed her eyes and stayed still until she felt his soft and warm lips against hers.

Gently kissing her...

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N O.O!!! Woouuh!!! Goodness gracious:D Yay! Next Chapter coming soon!**

**Credits**

**Nidawi- So here it is! Yes, I agree with you on the beauty of fan fic! P**

**Dracoginnylover24- Lol! I'm glad to know that! D Hope you liked it!**


	8. Not Sure How You Feel

**Sympathy With The Enemy**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 8: ****"Not Sure How You Feel"**

**A/N OMG! I'm so so sooo sorry! It's been so long since I've updated! I've abandoned you guys:( So sorry, but hey! Here I am! Lol! And since I'm feeling guilty, tell you what? I'm gonna write two chapters:P Yay! So, here's chapter 8th! Enjoy!**

**Summary: Draco's lonely, homeless, with hunger and confuse of how he end up like this. But someone shows some sympathy to him, who's lovely soul could that be?**

* * *

_"And I'm not sure_

_Where I belong_

_Nowhere's home_

_And I'm alone..."_

Ginny slowly opened her eyes, she sighed and suddenly, she quickly sat straight on her bed with her eyes completly wide open. She looked around, she was in her room, she looked down; she had the same clothes from yesterday. She let out a sigh of relief. Ginny closed her eyes, trying to remember what happened that night...

...They kissed...she was too embarrass and she said sorry, stood up to go back to the common room but he stopped her by taking her hand...he begged her not to leave him alone...she laid by his side, strocking his lovely silver-blond hair until he fell asleep...she was about to leave the room when he noticed and once again called her to stay by his side...this time, she did and fell asleep...

Ginny looked at the other side of the bed and to her surprise, he was still there, sleeping soundlessly...looking like an angel. She looked at him and smiled, leaned in closer to him and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.She got up and took a nice and long hot bath. When she got out, she went back to her bedroom.

"Draco, could you please...?" she cut the sentence, when she saw that Draco wasn't in bed nor was he in any part of the flat.

"Where the ruddy hell could he be...?"

---

It was 11:30 p.m. and still no sign of Draco. Ginny was beginning to get worry; he could have been attacked! Merlin! He could be already dead by now! As she thought of this, she paced around the common room biting her nails nervously.

"Where _is_ he?!" Ginny asked herself.

Suddenly, the flames from the fire place grew stronger and Ginny quickly turned around.

"Draco, where--?!"

"Hiya matey!" Loretta grinned.

"Loretta! It's you once again!" Ginny said exasperated.

"Blimey Ginny, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?!"

"Wrong?! What are you talking about?! Nothing's wrong with me! Absolutely nothing! I'm completly fine!"

"Come on, Ginevra Weasley. You should know better than that. I know something's wrong...now, tell me what's wrong? And...where's Draco?" Loretta said as her head looked around the common room, searching for him.

"That's what's wrong Loretta! Draco!"

"Draco?! What did he do now?!"

"He left early this morning to who knows where, and now it's bloody 11:33 p.m. and I still haven't heard from him!"

Loretta looked at her friend for a few minutes, waiting for her to say something more, to laugh and say she was joking about it, but since she didn't; she couldn't control herself and burst out laughing.

:"What?! What's so bloody funny about it?!" Ginny said pissed off.

"Blimey, Ginny...you got it bad!" Loretta giggled.

"What?! What are you talking about?! He could get himself killed! He could be dead by now!"

"Are you mad?! Ginny, don't worry, it's probably nothing...he could be anywhere, maybe he's in the Leaky Cauldron or in the Three Broomsticks having a few shots of fire whisky...or..." Loretta trailed off as if she didn't want to say the other thought.

"Or what?! Or what Loretta?!"

"Or...well...you know he's a man, Ginny...and he's young and handsome...so, maybe...he's...I don't know...with a girl...doing...stuff...you know, he could be...oh! You know what I mean!"

Ginny obviously knew what she meant as she felt herself going hot and sick. She just couldn't imagine Draco with another girl! She couldn't!

"Well Gin, mate, just wanted to say hi...you know...see how you were doing, but I gotta go now...so, talk to you later..."

"Sure..." Ginny said in a low voice, almost a whisper.

"See ya" and Loretta dissapeared.

Ginny sat on the couch in a trance, like she didn't want to believe what Loretta just told her...sure, Ginny knew she was right. Draco's young...and very _very _handsome...if he wanted, he could have all the girls in the world.

She stared into space, then she looked at the clock that was on top of the fire place and stared at it for what seemed like hours and hours...

---

It was 1'o clock in the morning when he finally arrived. He knocked on the door, Ginny came out of her trance and quickly opened the door. There he was...as drunk as hell...Ginny's nostrils filled themselves with the smell of alcohol mixed with perfume...woman's perfume.

"Where have you been?!" Ginny said worried, trying to ignore what she was feeling inside.

Draco looked at her from head to toe.

"I don't have to give explanations of my whereabouts to you, woman!"

"I deserve to know where were you! Here I was! Dead worry about you! Thinking somebody have killed you! Thinking the worst! And there you were, getting yourself _**drunk **_and _**shagging**_ with another woman!" Ginny's temper rose.

"Oh?...Are we feeling jealous? Well, you shouldn't! I'm not your bloody husband!"

"But...what happened yesterday...you kissed me! And don't you dare try saying I started it 'cause it was you who did!"

"I wasn't going to deny it! I was not in place...I didn't know what I was thinking...actually, I wasn't thinking! Kissing a Weasley! A filthy little muggle lover! What did you thought?! That I loved you and ask you to marry me?! Hahahaha, silly girl! You're as thick as your git of a brother!"

"I hate you! I hate you!!!" Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs as tears fell down her cheeks.

In a swift move Draco's hands were on each side of her arms as he abrutly pulled her toward him.

"Look at me in the eyes and say that again to my face..." Draco sneered in a low menacing tone.

"I...hate...you...Draco Malfoy...I hate you..." Ginny whispered as she trembled out of rage and tears kept on falling down her face.

Draco stared at her for a moment; then...without a warning, Ginny was pulled into a rough kiss. She tried to pushed him back by punching Draco in the chest with the sides of her tiny fists, but then...Draco started to touch her like noone has ever done...

...And she was lost...

The kiss was now filled with passion as Ginny respond to him...

Draco pushed his tongue between her lips and she opened her mouth to allow him entry. He did wonders with his tongue that noone could. He just knew...completly knew, how to kiss her and where to touch her. He sucked her bottom lip as she moaned and shivered in his arms. He pulled out and looked at her.

"You hate me, you say?...I don't believe you..." Draco sneered.

Ginny furiously slapped him hard across the face and ran to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

She let herself fall to her bed as she sobbed, wondering if it was a false what Draco said about the kiss from last night all because he was drunk...or...if he really indeed had mean it...

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N OMG! Bad Draco! Bad boy! -slaps him- :o -slaps him again- Kinky -giggles- :D**

**Credits**

**Dracoginnylover24- Heh! I quite agree, they need each other ) Oh! and I read "Family First" It's in my faves:P Love it! And update soon!**

**Nidawi- Heheheh, I knew you'd like it:D And you'll know a bit more about Draco's past I think and his feelings toward Ginny, yes...keep a close eye 'cause I'm updating this when no one else is expecting me to :P Lol! Like now! You got 2 more chapters to read now! Go read! XD Lol! **


	9. To Have Some Fun

**Sympathy With The Enemy**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 9: ****"To Have Some Fun"**

**A/N And here's chapter 9th! Woot! I especially like this chapter! Oh! Who am I kidding?! All chapters that I got Gin-Draco fighting and they end up in a lovey dovey romantic scene I love:D lol! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Summary: Draco's lonely, homeless, with hunger and confuse of how he end up like this. But someone shows some sympathy to him, who's lovely soul could that be?**

* * *

_"And I wasn't all_

_The things I tried_

_To make believe_

_I was..."_

Ginny opened her eyes and stood up, she opened the door of her bedroom and again she noticed that Draco wasn't home. She shrugged like trying to make herself believe she couldn't care less.

She took a shower, had breakfast, and while drinking pumpkin juice, someone knock on the door. She opened the door and smiled as Loretta hugged her and stepped inside the flat.

"Hi mate, how are you?" Loretta sat on the couch.

"Fine, I guess...I've had better days..." Ginny sat beside her.

"What's wrong? Draco didn't show up last night?" Loretta said concerned.

"No,no, he did...it's just...I'm so confuse..."

"Why? Tell me what's wrong? What happened?"

"Well, I'm going to tell you everything..." Ginny said as she started telling Loretta about the kiss the night of Draco's nightmare, what Draco told her and the kiss he gave her last night.

"What...a...git. I mean, I knew he was one but, blimey! I thought he would change after...what happened..." Loretta couldn't believe it.

"Yeah...so did I...but I guess, nobody changes" Gnny sighed.

"Like I say : 'Once a git, always a git'. He's one nasty work I tell you...what are you going to do?" Loretta looked at her best mate.

"I don't know...I really don't--"

"I know! Kick him out of your home! That'll teach him!" Loretta laughed evilly.

"No! I wouldn't do that...I mean, he deserves it, I know...but..." Ginny trailed off.

"...But...you still love him...blimey Ginny...you really really got it bad..." Loretta smiled at Ginny.

"No! It's not that! I mean...what I mean to say is that I know...deep inside...Draco is a nice lad...that night...the night when he had the nightmare...I saw the truth...he has change! That night...I saw the real Draco...the one I fell in love with..."

"Wow...you still have faith in him...bloody hell, I wish I could love like that someday!"

"Oh, shut up!" Ginny giggled as she hit her with a pillow from the couch.

Loretta laughed. "See? There! That's how I want you to be always...happy...always laughing...funny...and Ginny...if Draco...well...if he doesn't change...I just...don't want you to get yourself hurt by him...please Ginny...think about it, okay? Love may be a wonderful thing...but yet is a mistery...'cause it can give you wings and make you fly...but it can also cut them away and let you fall..." Loretta said very serious.

Ginny just stared at her; gaping.

"Wow...for just a minute there...I thought Professor Dumbledore took over your body!" Ginny laughed.

Now it was Loretta's turn to hit Ginny with a pillow.

"Oh, don't be so harsh on me! I can be all joke...but I also have my 'philosophical' times..."

Ginny giggled. "Of course you can!"

"Well, my matey, as bad as I love to see you and talk to you...I gotta get myself going..." Loretta stood up and so did Ginny.

"Oh, allright then. Thank you for coming!" Ginny smiled as she hugged her.

"Anytime!" Loretta hugged her back.

"Bye then, take care!"

"Bye Ginny, you too take care"

Ginny opened the door for her and closed it as she waved bye to Loretta. Ginny rested her back on the door and sighed.

"Now let's see at what time he shows up now...Well, you know what?! I don't care! 'Cause tonight, I'm gonna be the one having fun!"

So, the whole day Ginny spent it doing some chores and when it was almost 7'o clock, she ran to her bedroom, choose what she was going to wear, took a nice hot bath and ran again to her bedroom ,closing the door behing her.

Thirty minutes later, she came out wearing a pale pink v-neck jumper tight to her body, showing her cleavage all pushed up, a short black skirt with a split starting in the middle of her right thigh and black high heels. Her hair was pulled back, and loosen.

She looked at herself in the mirror and chuckled.

"I look like a female Draco version with red hair..."

She took her cloak, put some perfume and walked out of her bedroom and flat.

She quickly Apparated in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron mam, may I help you with that?" an old wizard helped her take off her cloak and hung it near some hangers by the entrance.

"Thank you, sir" Ginny smiled at the wizard.

She walked to the bar and sat beside two odd-looking wizards.

"How may I get for you, mam?" the barman smiled at Ginny.

"Gimme a shot of fire whisky, please"

The barman looked under the bar and took a shot glass and poured some fire whisky from the bottle.

"Cheers"

"Thanks" Ginny took the shot in her hands and drank it all in one swing.

---

An hour has passed and Ginny drank thirteen shots of fire whisky by now; she was now starting to feel a bit wussy.

She stared at a corner of the room and saw a man staring at her, she sighed.

"Here we go..." Ginny mumbled.

She kept on drinking her shots while looking around the pub.

It was filled with wizards and witches, laughing and talking. She took another shot and looked again at the corner. The wizard was still staring at her; she got kind of tired and couldn't take it anymore. She got up and started to walk toward the man.

"Why don't you take a bloody picture?! It lasts longer!:" Ginny spatted at his face.

"Whatever you say, love" the wizard said smiling.

Ginny stared at him for a few seconds, then turned around. "What a wank--" suddenly she felt someone spanked her. She stopped and slowly turned around to face the wizard, who had a grin from ear to ear.

"What is it love? Didn't you like that?!"

And just like that, in a swift move, Ginny punched him right between the eyes. Everyone in the pub stared as they gasped and murmured.

"_**Don't you ever touch me! You big nasty bloody prat!**_ "

"Why you--!" the wizard was about to hex Ginny when suddenly, someone hex the wizard first.

"Expelliarmus!"

The wizard was thrown back in the air.

"You bloody coward...why don't you fucking fight with somebody of your own size?!"

Ginny turned around to see that her heroe was no other than Draco Malfoy.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N Hahahaha, awesome! You go Draco! You tell 'im! D lolz! Man...I think I'm going to write the other chapter now too...P Bye!**


	10. The True Me

**Sympathy With The Enemy**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 10: ****"The True Me"**

**A/N And finally last chapter for today...yups, no more for you (only 2 more chapters to go though :'( boohoo) So, to not keep you all waiting, here's chapter 10th! I know you'll like this one very veeery much:D lol! Enjoy! ;D**

**Summary: Draco's lonely, homeless, with hunger and confuse of how he end up like this. But someone shows some sympathy to him, who's lovely soul could that be?**

* * *

_"And I wouldn't be_

_The one _

_To kneel before_

_The dreams I wanted..."_

"Ugh! It's you..." Ginny walked pass him, but he took her arm.

"Why the bloody hell are you here at this hour?" Draco spatted at her.

"Oh, now I have to tell you why and where I go?! I'm not your bloody wife, you know!"

"What I know, is that you're drunk; amd that you should go to your house right now!"

"No! I go when I want to!" Ginny struggled to free herself from his grasp; 'til she finally suceeded, but she pulled so hard, she made herself tripped over her own feet and fell flat on the floor.

Draco sighed. "No, you won't; you're going now!"

He tried to help her get up.

"Leave me alone! I can stand up by myself! Thank you very much! Geez...oh, allright allright! I was on my way there anyways..." Ginny stood up, took her cloak and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, followed closely behind by Draco.

---

Soon enough, both arrived at Ginny's flat and stepped inside. Draco closed the door behind him. They had walk back to the flat since Ginny was so drunk she insisted on walking even if he offered to help her Aparated in the flat, she was so pissed off at him she didn't want to even touch him.

The rain had caught up with them and they were completly soaked.

"What did you think you were doing, woman?!"

"Oh yes, Draco! Blame it on me! Blame everything that happened on me!"

"Well, who else could I blame for that?! You are the one to blame! You're the one dressed like that!"

Ginny took off her cloak.

"Oh, and what the bloody hell about it?! What?! Do you care so much what I wear now?!" Ginny turned around to face him.

Draco gulped and looked at her. He couldn't help himself but stare at her chest. Her pale pink v-neck jumper was now semi transparent and completly stick to her body, you could clearly see her white bra and what was under it...

A sudden desire grew in the pit of his stomach, but he took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the fight.

"Actually! I do! I do care what you wear!"

"Oh, now you care?! What's wrong with you?! Do you think I was born yesterday?! Do you think you're going to make a fool out of me again?! No! I won't let you! I won't let you hurt me! I won't let you hurt me again! Not now! Not ever! Even though I'm hopelessly..." Ginny trailed off.

"Even though you what? Even though you what, Ginny?!"

"...It doesn't matter anymore...it'll never matter..." her eyes watered as she ran to her bedroom and throw herself in the bed...sobbing uncontrollably.

She didn't care anymore now...she didn't care if he didn't love her back...because she knew nothing was going to change between them...she was a Weasley, and he a Malfoy...he was her enemy, and so was she to him...and it will always be like that...

She cried her heart out, when she suddenly felt a hand soothed her back and kindly whispered her name in her ear.

"Ginny...I do care...honestly...I do..."

Ginny stopped sobbing and looked at Draco, confused.

"I don't get it Draco...you sometimes make me so confuse...for a minute, you're kind and friendly with me...the next minute, you're the same nasty git I met in school..."

Draco sighed and passed a hand over his hair.

"I know...and I'm sorry..."

"Draco, tell me...what's going on? What bothers you so much?"

"It's just...I'm...I'm just...afraid..."

"Afraid?! Afraid of what?!"

"Of losing someone again...I guess when we fight, that's when everything's fine for me...'cause that's how we are...you know what I mean?...and now, you are getting inside my skin...and I don't know why! I just can't help it! And I shouldn't! I know I shouldn't! You're a Weasley! But still...you helped me when noone else did...you were there for me when I felt alone...but when I wake up, I realized that this can't be! It just can't! That's why I told you those things last night! That's why I went and shagged with another girl! 'Cause I thought that maybe what I felt for you was lust, just pure lust...but, when I was with her...with that other girl...I couldn't think of anyone but you...you were hunting me...and then, I just imagine that, this girl who I was with, was you...but I still felt empty. 'Cause I knew it wasn't you...and deep inside I knew, what I felt about you, was something beyond lust...so, I made myself get drunk so I couldn't talk to you about the kiss and what I felt. I still don't know why...but this I'm sure of...Ginny...I love you...and I understand if you--" Draco was cut off by Ginny putting her fingertips on his lips.

"No, Draco...I love you too...I've loved you since my 4th year and now I love you even more..."

Draco smiled at her and soothed her cheek as he got closer to her face and kissed her gently. Ginny closed her eyes and rest her arms around his middle as she respond to him.

In just a minute, the kiss was more passionate and now Draco was touching her everywhere. She moaned in his mouth when she felt his tongue entering her mouth and soon, found hers.

It was like a dream...it felt like it. She took his jumper off and slowly soothed his muscular back. They rolled around so now it was her on top of him, she sat on his torso and looked at him. He slowly pull off her jumper and snapped open her bra.

He'd never seen such beautiful breasts...freckles everywhere...he just loved everything about her. She smiled and leaned to kiss him with passion as he answered back. He had taken off his pants and was about to take off her skirt when she suddenly stopped him and looked at Draco a bit scared.

"What? What's wrong?" Draco said in a sweet voice while he caressed her cheek.

"It's just...I...I haven't...I'm a virgin, okay?! I've been with guys and we do our things...but we've never...I've never actually...done it..." Ginny said and by each word, her face turned a brighter shade of red.

Draco chuckled. "Is that it?! It's okay Ginny...it's allright if you feel you're not ready...I won't make you do it if you don't want to..." Draco smiled.

Ginny smiled back and sighed out of relief.

"Thanks Draco...thank you for understanding...but we can still...you know...do our things..." Ginny looked at him with an evil smile.

"Oh?...is that so?!" Draco raised an eyebrown.

"Indeed..." Ginny put her hand behind his neck and pulled him to her and started kissing him passionately.

Minutes later, he pulled out from the kiss and went lower to her neck, shoulders and chest.

He slowly reached out for one of her breasts and he took it into his mouth. She arched her back as she let out a moan; he sucked softly while massaging the other with his hand. She caressed his hair as she sighed and closed her eyes.

He started to kiss her again as he slowly let his hand reached a little bit south...

"Draco, what are you...?" she was cut off by Draco's finger touching her sensitive spot.

Draco could feel her arousal and he smirked. He got her where he wanted.

"Draco...please..." Ginny moaned.

He didn't need to hear more, he helped her take off her skirt, her underwear and slowly introduce his middle finger inside her. Ginny snapped open her eyes as she arched her back and let out a cry of deepest pleasure. Draco slowly started teasing her; which drove Ginny to madness.

"Drac...Draco...please...more...Draco..." Ginny begged him.

And he obliged, he teased her a little faster. She started trembling unconciously, her body feeling hotter by each minute...she could feel everything..he just knew how to do everything, that was her conclusion...she started to wonder then, if it was only his finger that could make her feel such wonders...she couldn't imagine what would his...well, "thing" feel...'cause she knew she wanted to lose it with him...it would be with him, and only him...she just needed to feel ready...and she knew that if he kept on making her feel so wonderful...she knew he didn't have to wait too long for her to be ready.

Her thoughts were pushed aside when Draco decided then to tease her more faster. Her moans were louder and constantly now. Everything was dissapearing...she could see the room blurry by each minute; she felt Draco's lips on hers and she kissed him back.

She could feel it now...it was coming closer...the time where the whole world around her would completly dissapeared...

Draco sucked her bottom lip as she opened her mouth wide...more wider by each second...

Here it comes...

No sound was heard for a minute...

...Then...there it was...a loud and long cry of pleasure.

And the whole world dissapeared...

She felt tingly like jelly, Draco took his finger out and kissed her passionatetly. She opened her eyes and smiled at him even though she could only see his face as a blur.

Draco smirked. She just looked so beautiful with her red hair all over the pillow, strands of it with sweat stick to her forehead.

"Mmm...that was good...now, it's my turn..." Ginny put her hand where his arousal was supposed to be, but it wasn't.

"Wha--?! Where is it?!" Ginny opened wider her eyes.

Draco chuckled.

"Too late...I sort of, came...watching you come..."

"Oh" Ginny laughed. "I'm so sorry!" Ginny said sleepy as she yawned.

"It's okay..." Draco smiled and kissed Ginny on her forehead. "Go to sleep..."

"You're sleeping here with me, right?" Ginny said as she closed her eyes and laid down by Draco's side.

"Of course I will" Draco smirked.

Ginny embraced him by his middle while he rested his arm around her shoulder.

"Good night" Ginny kissed his chest.

"Good night, Ginny" Draco kissed her on the top of her head and closed his eyes.

Half an hour later they were both deeply asleep...

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N Ooh la la! ;D lols! Yup, yup...you should start taking a cold shower now...XD lol!**

**Credits**

**WishfulWhispers - Lol, yeh sorry about that! XD I'm writing this at night and stuff and I type very fast XD lol! but anyways, thanks and I'm glad you liked it:D**

**Dracoginny24 - Heh! I'm glad you liked them:D Oh! And your story it's sooo good! Cheers to Julie for helping you out with that! ;P lol! Can't wait for the next chapter:)**


	11. Another Chance In Life

**Sympathy With The Enemy**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 11: ****"Another Chance In Life"**

**A/N Well, this has being quite a journey :) I loved every single of it, but, like every fan fic, it has to reach it's end and this one's almost there, only this chapter and another one to go and we're done people! Sorry to say this, BUT hey! you'll be able to read yet another fan fic made by MOA! Isn't what this is all about?! lol! I'll be done with this one, then I'll be working on my story "Hollow" which I've horribly left behind! XD lol! I hope the ppl reading this fic, also get the urge of reading this other one, I think it's very nice and you'll like it. After I'm done with this one, I'll be working on two new fan fictions: "What's Good For Us" the long waited sequel to "What's Good For Me" and my first 'try' to the new Fire/Ice generation! Rosie&Scorpius!!! In my story "Stolen". After this two, I'll be working on "What's Good For Them" the last trilogy to "What's Good For Me" and I guess those are my plans for now. Enjoy this chapter:P**

**Summary: Draco's lonely, homeless, with hunger and confuse of how he end up like this. But someone shows some sympathy to him, who's lovely soul could that be?**

* * *

_"And all the talk_

_And all the lies_

_Were all the empty things_

_Disguised as me..."_

Another month passed after that unforgettable night; Ginny was working once again so she was seeing less of Draco. When she comes home at night, he is already sleeping, that made Ginny kinda sad and she thought she had a solution for it: Ginny have heard that after graduation, Draco went to Hungary and studied a concentration in Advanced Potions to become a Healer.

But after what happened to his mother, he never truly worked as one. That was when he dissapeared and nobody knew of his whereabouts so they thought he was dead. Who would have thought that he had been always near her...homeless, sleeping in the streets and living life like a poor house elf...

Ginny walked inside the flat with some groceries behind her.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" the groceries dropped themselves in the kitchen counter.

"Draco! Sweetheart! I'm home!" Ginny said out loud as she opened the door of their bedroom only to see he wasn't there.

"Where could he be...?" just when she asked herself this; Draco Apparated behind her, came nearer and put his lips close to her ears as he whispered with an evil smirked.

"Boo!"

Ginny jumped scared and quickly turned around.

"Bloody hell! Draco, you scared me!"

"That was the point" Draco grinned.

"Oh? Was it?" Ginny raised an eyebrown as she grinned back at him.

"Indeed" he put his hands in her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Well, next time you do that I won't fall that easily..."

"Well, maybe next time I'll scared the crap out of you..." he leaned in and kissed her.

She kissed him back.

"Maybe I'll kick your arse if you ever do that again..." she said when they pulled out.

"Okay then, maybe there won't be a next time!"

Ginny laughed.

"What is it?! Afraid I'll kick it too hard?!"

"No, I'm just afraid you'll leave me without any rear at all!"

Ginny laughed harder.

"Oh Draco, you're so funny..."

"Am not...I only make you laugh..."

"Maybe it's true..."

"But for me, that's the only laugh that counts and the only one I always want to hear..."

"Awww, that's so sweet! What time it took you to come up with that one?"

"Hmmm, about three minutes"

"Really?!" Ginny raised both eyebrowns in disbelief.

Draco looked at her and laughed.

"I'm just kidding love, I don't have to think so hard to come up with beautiful things to say to you..."

"Really?"

"It's true" Draco smiled.

Ginny kissed him and smiled back.

"By the way Draco...I wanted to talk to you..."

"What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Come...let's have a sit, shall we?"

Draco stared at her confuse, but Ginny could only smile so he sat beside her. Apparently is nothing bad.

"Allright...pray tell me"

"Well, I was just...thinking...actually, I had this idea..."

"Okay..."

"I don't know if you have notice...but, lately we don't see each other that much..."

"That's obvious, you've been working and I completly understand your work...the life of a Healer is not that easy..."

"Yes, well...the thing is...well, I know...that you studied in Hungary to become a Healer but you never had the chance to work as one...so, I took the liberty to talk with the Healer's Chief and he told me, he wanted to meet you..."

"What are you trying to tell me...?"

"H. Thompson said there was an empty station where they needed a graduated Healer..."

"So...what you're trying to say to me is..."

"You got a job! Yes! Well, almost; they want an interview with you! And if things go well, then you'll work at St. Mungo's as a Healer!"

Draco could not believe it, the dream of his mum, came true..."almost"...her son would be a healer...

"I can't believe this is happening..."

"Well, it is!" Ginny laughed.

"If I once loved you very much...now I love you more!" Draco give her many pecks as he tickled her.

"Draco! Haha! Stop! Stop it! It was...it was nothing! Re--really!"

"Thank you...thank you, Ginny...you're the loveliest person I've ever met...even though I was a git, you showed sympathy all the way...I love you..."

"I love you too..." Giny smiled as she caressed his cheek.

Draco smiled back.

"Well, I must get to work soon and you must get ready for your interview!"

"Allright, let's do it then!"

Both went to take a shower, put on their clothes. Ginny her healer robes and Draco some nice elegant clothes and both Apparated in front of St. Mungo's entrance. They both entered the deserted building and took the elevator to the 5th floor.

"Well, here we are, the office is that way, last door to your right"

"Okay, thanks Ginny. I guess I'll see you later..."

"Sure...good luck!" Ginny kissed him goodbye as he walked to his left and Ginny walked inside the elevator again.

---

Two hours passed and Ginny was already getting on her nerves.

"He drank by mistake Veritaserum and now he can't stop saying the truth, not even if you don't ask him, it's like they're coming out freely... the funny statements he's saying though, makes me crack up sometimes..."

"I hate my wife's cooking!"

"Uff! She won't be happy about that...ah Ginny...Ginny? Are you listening?" Loretta elbowed her .

"Huh? Um sorry, you were saying?"

"This bloke, he drank by mistake Veritaserum...what's wrong with you? It's like you're not ever here..."

"She's not!" the man kept blabbing

"I'm sorry Loretta, it's just...I'm getting nervous about Draco's interview..."

"Well, go and find him!'

"Is he allright?!" the man's wife came inside the room.

"Yes mam, he is" nurse Brown answered.

"Are you sure? Are you gonna be okay with the rest of the patients?"

"Of course! Stop worrying! I'm not a lousy healer! I can handle myself, plus I got nurse Brown with me so, go!"

"Thank you, Loretta!" Ginny smiled at her best friend and ran out of the room.

"She has a nice behind!"

The man's wife gasped and slapped him hard in the face.

Loretta and Lavender tried not to laugh.

Ginny entered the elevator and pushed the 5th floor buttom very hard.

"Come on, come on!"

The doors of the elevator closed and it started to go down. Finally, the doors opened on the 5th floor and Ginny quickly turned to her left and made for a run until she reached the end of the hallway where Draco was sitting in a bench that was by the Healer's Chief office's side.

"Draco!" Ginny called him but he didn't answered. He was looking at his feet and his hair was all over his face.

Ginny finally was standing in front of him and bent over.

"Draco...honey, what's wrong? What happened?"

Draco didn't answer, but then he looked up at her, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Draco! What happened?! What did he said to you?!"

"All she ever wanted was for me to not be like the ordinary Malfoy...she wanted me to help people and be a good person...all she ever dreamed was for me to become a healer..."

"Oh goodness gracious! You didn't get the job! Oh, please don't tell me he didn't because you were a deatheater! I'll go and have a few words with him!" Ginny stood up and was about to opened the door of the Healer's Chief office when Draco stopped her by taking her arm.

"No, no Ginny, you don't understand...I got the job..."

Ginny opened her eyes wide and squealed.

"You did it! Honey, you did it!" Ginny hugged him.

"I know...he was very impressed with me and my knowledge in Potions and Charms, also in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He said he needed more healers like that, with all that kind of Advance knowledge..."

"Oh my goodness! Draco, congratulations!" Ginny smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks" Draco smiled back as he sniffed.

"I'm so, so proud of you...and I know your mother is too...wherever she is..."

"I know..."

"Come on, let's go have supper together and celebrate...future partner" Ginny joked.

"Let's go then!" Draco laughed.

They both had supper together and then Ginny went back to work while C.H. Thompson showed Draco the hospital facilities.

Ginny searched for Draco when her shift ended and both went back home.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N Oh yay! I'm happy for you Draco:D Healer Malfoy! Woot! -punches herself- I'm hurt, please cure me! XD lol!**

**Credits:**

**WishfulWhispers - Thanks! XD And lol! Been there, done that! I also like to re-read mine and I'm like OO "Good gracious! So many errors! XD lol!" But hey, it happens. Nobody expects to be perfect, the plots though need to be eye catching ;P So, I guess I'll be passing by your stuff and see what my fan fiction addiction eye catches:P **

**Dracoginnylover24 - Yes! They did! They talked! And a bit more than that ;) lol! And yay! I wanna know what happens next in your story so be sure to tell me when you update! Okay:P**


	12. The Time Is Right

**Sympathy With The Enemy**

**By: Saint Ann**

**Chapter 12: ****"The Time Is Right"**

**A/N Well, ppl this is it! This is the final chapter! I hope everybody enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it:P Well, we'll see each other soon once again so I'm not worry! (I hope) you'll still be reading other fics I make and I will do so in return, read yours :P Well, see ya soon ppls and enjoy the last chapter of "Sympathy With The Enemy" :) Tottles! **

**Summary: Draco's lonely, homeless, with hunger and confuse of how he end up like this. But someone shows some sympathy to him, who's lovely soul could that be?**

* * *

_"Stranger than your_

_Sympathy,_

_Stranger than your_

_Sympathy..."_

"Hmm, it's nice to be home after a long day of work...I'll go and take a nice hot bath..." Ginny took a towel and went to the loo.

Draco took off his fancy clothes and put on some long boxers and stayed shirtless. He sat on the bed, thinking about what happened this day; He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Mum...I hope you can hear me...see? I made it, I'm a healer now...I've made your dream come true...I miss you...very much...but I still got her...and I won't make the same mistake again, not this time..."

Draco suddenly felt Ginny behind him gently caressing his back, then placing her hands on his shoulders and kissing tenderly the back of his neck.

"I love you...so much that I want to take care of you and made you feel always good, please let me always be with you...let me protect you too..." she sat in his lap and stared at his beautiful eyes.

"Gin--" he was cut off by her, placing a finger on his lips.

She bent down and softly kissed him; as he answered back with the same tenderness. He placed his hands on her hips and she on his shoulders. They started to kiss more passionately until the kiss was more desperate.

Both laid on the bed as Draco touched her everywhere and the way he did it was so right, it always was.

Ginny just couldn't take it any longer, her desires burning inside of her. She was almost at the line to burst, she had clearly thought about it very much since that crazy but unforgettable night. Yes, they did their "things" but still she hadn't give up on her virginity. But she thought it was time, she felt ready, she felt that the time was right, the moment also. Yes, she felt confident.

Draco started to kiss her neck hungrily while he massaged her breasts.

Ginny moaned as she tried to take off her nightgown. She suceeded and Draco in no time was down in her chest, he took one of her breasts and put it in his mouth, she moaned with pleasure once again.

"Draco...darling..." she breathed.

Draco kissed her on the lips again.

"Draco..."

Draco looked at her as he pulled out.

"Draco...made love to me..."

Draco stared at her like trying to say if she was sure about it.

"It's okay...make me a complete woman...make me yours..." Ginny stared at him, her eyes darkening.

That's when Draco knew he didn't need to be ask twice. He kissed her hungrily while he took off her underwear and she desperatly tried to take off his long boxers. They finally suceeded and Draco placed himself in her entrance, she put her long athletic legs around his torso.

"Ginny..."

"I'm ready...don't worry...I really want it...it's allright, I'll be fine..." Ginny smiled.

Draco smiled back and kissed her.

When he did, that was when he slowly entered inside her. Ginny gasped in his mouth and closed her eyes shut.

He started slowly as she whimpered while he gave her pecks in her eyes and everywhere in her face like trying to soothe her in that way because he couldn't talk over the whole sensation of pleasure he was feeling now.

It had been a while since he had sex, and sure he was very understanding. But obviouly, come on! He's a man! And he needed it! He needed to feel like this again, to feel this pleasure he was holding back so he wouldn't hurt her. 'Cause right now, all he wanted was to turned her around and do it hard from behind, like he loved it, but he knew he must calm himself and be more patient with Ginny. He would do everything and anything for her because he loved her.

"Draco..." Ginny breathed as she opened her eyes again to see his face questioning her.

Draco kissed her neck and slower the pace 'cause that's what he thought she wanted.

"No, baby don't...faster, please do it faster..." Ginny whispered in his ear as she licked his earlobe.

That turned Draco more and without making her wait any longer, he obliged and went a bit more faster.

"Yes...yes...Dra...co...fas...ter..." Ginny said between gasps as she closed her eyes again.

This time she was moving along with him and that drove Draco to madness. The more they moved and the more she begged him to be more faster, the closer that moment was coming...

"I...can't...baby...I can't hold it much longer..." Draco said in a husky voice between breaths.

"Wait...wait, please wait...wait for me..." as she said that she opened her mouth but no sound came.

Suddenly two loud cries of deepest pleasure filled the silence of the night.

Draco moved slowly now, then he took his member out of her and laid next to her. Ginny quickly hugged his middle as both gave shallow breathings. Draco kissed the top of her head and she looked up as they kissed softly.

"I love you..." Ginny whispered.

"I love you too, Gin"

"I just hope..."

"You hope...?"

"Everyone understands...my family..."

"They will, don't worry about them, Ginny..."

Ginny smiled. "Yes. I know they will..."

"We'll go tomorrow and talk to them, what do you say?"

"Yes, I think it's time to let people know about us..."

"And don't worry, I'll try to sympathize with them as much as I can, for you..."

Ginny kissed his chest. "For us..."

"For us, then..." Draco hugged her closer as he pulled the sheets and went off to bed and drift off to dream about their future together...

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N Awww:) Lovely! It's the end! -cries- Boohoo:( Hope you liked it! **

**Credits:**

**I'd like to thank all of those wonderful reviewers who took part of their precious time to read this story: Anzu Saotome, smmrrox, Dracoginnylover24, WishfulWhispers & Nidawi. Thanks a lot girls, keep the imagination unleashing ;P**


End file.
